


Echoes of the Soul

by devilsduplicity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/pseuds/devilsduplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proof is in the sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of the Soul

**Echoes of the Soul**  


 **Who:** Dean/Castiel  
 **What:** _30 Snapshots; 04. Listen_ // Proof is in the sound.  
 **When:** Season 5  
 **Words:** 155  
 **Warnings:** None.

 

Press. Push. Fingerprints. The pads of the index, and of the middle. The warmth against his temple. The scrape of blunt nails pushing little crescent moon indentures into the crease of his forehead.

"We're driving," Dean says, and shakes the touch off.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

Too close. Breath. Heat. The whispers of grace. His presence extends beyond his trench coat. Dean can feel wings, can feel the brush of feathers against his shoulders. He is draped in a shadow. Castiel is light.

"Cas," Dean says. "We've talked about this."

The air shudders when Castiel shifts. He moves, but he does not move back, and he does not move forward. His wings curl, and Dean swallows.

He can't see them.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

Castiel is touching him again, between his eyes, on his brow. Two fingers. Warm, insistent, gentle.

"Why do you do that?"

"I'm listening."

"To what?"

"Your soul."

Dean can't see the angel's wings, but he can hear them.

  
 


End file.
